Belief Being Torn Away
by Jedi Solo
Summary: When Lupin learns about friendship and truth and how it is taken from his memory


Remus POV  
  
Something was terribly wrong, a terror was occurring and I knew, like dogs and cats alike, that something was up as I sat up in bed sweat running down my forehead.  
  
I ran to the bathroom to put on my robes and stared at myself in the mirror. I now had silver locks instead of brown like I had in my first few years of Hogwarts, due to the fact as Sirius said, "you worry too much for your own good." Sirius wasn't wrong though, sometimes I do get a little tense, but I had my personal reasons why.  
  
I put on some robes and ran out of the house, yes, I could feel it in the air even more now, something was wrong, and I had no choice now but to find out what. When a thought came to me...James and his family? Was that what I was worrying about? I thought about it again and again, yes I decided, that must be it...nothing else in my wild wolfish like mind was important enough to me but my three best friends, James, Peter and Sirius . So I ran to their hide out in Godric's Hollow.  
  
Werewolves maybe vicious and to me was one of the worst things that could have happened. However, it did have its uses: I could run faster than most pure breed humans, I could smell danger and fear, I had an instinct of survival. In addition, to that Though I could only be truly killed by a silver bullet, I would still die of old age, we are not immortal we just take quite a while.  
  
I reached it sooner than I thought I would, though I had been drove by ambition, by fear, by bravery, something's that I thought that a werewolf or even I could keep inside the soul.  
  
Then I looked in terror, where their house had been where I had spent many summer holidays at school with James parents...there was no house at all. I ran over a little rigid to see the last person I expected.  
  
"Hagrid!" I said. My voice was shaking as I turned to look at the destroyed house.  
  
"Remus...I didn't expect to see you aswell..." said Hagrid there were tears in his eyes and I could feel the starting of them in my own.  
  
"What happened?" I blurted out, I couldn't control the anger which was swirling inside me, I wanted to know what was going on there and then.  
  
Hagrid turned away from me, I knew that though he wanted to tell me but it was too emotional for him. I needed to know what happened! "Hagrid Tell me!" I ordered him, though he was startled at the anger displayed, he still told me.  
  
""You-Know-Who found them...came to the house apparently...dueled James--and killed Lily." He said. I felt as though someone had run a dagger through my heart at the pain I was feeling, I clung to his moleskin coat my hands were white with fear, my eyes were seeping with salty tears of agony, "What about Harry? Is he alright?"  
  
Then Hagrid gave a hint of a smile. "I don't know how Remus, but Harry survived the slaughter...He's here with me...But apparently Vol- Well you know is dead...he tried to kill Harry and couldn't."  
  
I was completely bewildered by what I heard, I just couldn't believe it no matter how true it would turn out to be. "What? How? Who else knows?" I said throwing questions at him he went a little white under the pressure.  
  
"You, me, The Headmaster Dumbledore, quite a lot of people know now," said Hagrid. "Including your friend Sirius..."  
  
"WHAT!" I said, "No...he's already been here? When?" I knew Sirius to well. Sirius and James and all of us had been like brothers, though Sirius had always favored James, I didn't care, and if Sirius found out who'd sent Voldermort here then he would surely kill them.  
  
"About 10 minutes ago...He muttered something...Betrayal, and the word rat..."  
  
***  
  
"SIRIUS!" I cried out through the streets, now my top vest taken off and my cloak cause they were wearing me down, running through the empty alleys and streets.  
  
"PADFOOT! SIRIUS! PETER! WORMTAIL!" I cried got no answer.  
  
I then saw it, the large blast of light. I ran toward it, my feet were tired but I didn't care, I needed to reach them, before Sirius did anything to drastic...  
  
I then saw it. Dead bodies were lying everywhere, and Sirius was standing there laughing, Then he noticed me.  
  
"Sirius...." I said and walked over to him. It was like looking at a whole new person. Then he got down on his knees.  
  
"Moony, please listen...there going to come and get me...but I don't care...just hear me out--what ever they tell you don't believe them. Promise me you'll believe what I say!" he said. His eyes were sunken, he looked dirty and his face like I had the marks of grief and agony on, hearing them fateful words about our best friends death about anyone's friends could that to a person.  
  
I couldn't refuse him with the look he gave me. I had never seen him this way before except a few times last year when I had barely evaded Voldermort's death Eaters. I had just survived. "I promise Padfoot. What happened..."  
  
"It was Peter--he did it! ...He was secret keeper--there was suspicion that one of us had turned to the darkside...I am sorry to say now that I thought it was you...So I switched Secret keeper to Pete without telling you...but it was him...not you who had turned Moony. Peter Petigrew. He betrayed the Order, betrayed Dumbledore, he betrayed James, but he also betrayed us...our Marauder contract we signed in our first year, as blood brothers... remember Moony--"  
  
I sighed wearily. That day had been James's birthday, my poem about four pranksters had given Sirius the idea of the contract...to sign our lives into a friendship that would last forever. "Yes, I do remember Padfoot."  
  
"I went to check up on Peter in his hideout, he was gone! So I went to check on James just in case..." he said, his face went white, and his hands shook. "I got there too late they were--gone couldn't help them. However, I was just able to find Peter...I--" he said and began to sob.  
  
"What is it?" I asked, and got to the same level. Never being the same height as Sirius I felt like the one who was leader of our partnership now, and not the other way round.  
  
"Padfoot--We have to stick through this Ok!" I said, as he was weeping uncontrollably. When then I heard a ruffling sound, I stood and turned round.  
  
It was the ministry.  
  
"Remus Joseph Lupin step down now!" cried a voice--I couldn't recognize it but I didn't care.  
  
"You're not taking him!" I shouted back.  
  
"You are protecting a murderer of 17 people and I tell you now if you do not move then you will put in Azkaban as an assist..."  
  
Seventeen People. How? Sirius just told me he went after Peter only, not anyone else. Sirius stood and put a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"I didn't kill anybody!" he said, but only I could hear his quietly unsteady voice. "I couldn't even kill Peter, he was the one who killed all of them people, turning into a bloody rat..."  
  
"Stand down both of you!" said the voice again.  
  
Sirius looked at me. "Go Moony, While you have the chance. Find Peter track him down! I'll get out!"  
  
"No Padfoot, please...You were always the one to help me...it's my turn to repay that kindness." I said.  
  
"You're my best friend Moony. Always have been...always will be...it's just a shame that I have to do this...but it is the only way that I can save you..." he said and I was puzzled. Then I heard a cry from behind me and the next thing that I knew, I was on the concrete floor, and my world went black.  
  
***  
  
I opened my eyes, pain erupted in my skull and I woke up to be in a very familiar place, a very familiar man at my bedside.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore." I said.  
  
Hogwarts Headmaster Albus Dumbledore looked at me through the half moon spectacles. "Feeling better Remus..." I nodded, then tried to remember what happened to me and why I was here in this room and couldn't.  
  
"I have an explanation for you Remus...but you are not going to like what you hear." I nodded to him.  
  
"The last thing I remember is...I can't remember anything from last night..." I said.  
  
"Someone rid you of the memory, which in some ways I am glad of it."  
  
"What happened?" I asked impatiently.  
  
"Do you remember Sirius..." he asked  
  
I tried to think of it but couldn't. It was as though yesterday had never happened to me at all. "No..." I said.  
  
Therefore, he began to tell me everything. That James and Lilly were dead. That Sirius Black was in prison for murder. Peter Petigrew was dead and then Dumbledore told me the rumor that little 1-year-old Harry had killed The Dark Lord and Sirius had handed James and Lily to Voldermort.  
  
I stood so sharply that I fell back in pain. "I'm not going to believe it!" I said to him angrily. When then he passed me the paper Daily Prophet. Everything he had told me was on the front page. My eyes were wide with terror, I couldn't believe it. My hands were shaking, tears were falling from my eyes.  
  
"What about little Harry...Sirius was his godfather..." I said.  
  
"Since he cannot live with Sirius. He's gone to live with muggles, until he's old enough to cope with the praise he'll get..." said Dumbledore sadly. "Oh and Remus, I suggest that perhaps when you are feeling better that you get out of Hogwarts and the Order. Out of the country, for quite a while atleast. Supporters are still out there and since you were friends with the potters, it could be quite dangerous for you..." he said and walked out. Leaving me alone with one thought. One short memory in my head from the night before which I couldn't forget and wouldn't for the rest of my life.  
  
You were always the one to help me...it's my turn to repay that kindness." Said the voice I owned and then another spoke with such an emotion it chilled my spine.  
  
"You're my best friend Moony. Always have been...always will be...  
  
**** 


End file.
